


A Sappy Story

by cottoncandyfacade



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Addiction, Aphrodasiac, Backstory, Big plant monster, Brainwashing, Crack, Danvid, Do you like people eating plants?, Do you like plants?, Flower eating, Hurt/Comfort, I promise no one will die, Idiot Daniel, Literal Vines, Love potion sorta, M/M, Max has a crush on Preston, Mind Control, No Character Death, No Smut, No sex but Daniel and David do get together, Not the app, Preston likes Max but is too busy trying not to die, Some Fluff, Syrup drinking, The plant has no gender fite me, This fic is so weird, Villain OC - Freeform, Vines, first camp camp fic, i don't even know what this is, non binary character, personality switch, some drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandyfacade/pseuds/cottoncandyfacade
Summary: Daniel decides to get revenge on Camp Campbell by unleashing a demonic plant beast by the Quarter Master's hand. What he doesn't realize is not only is the Quarter Master more powerful than he appeared but that the plant itself was more intelligent than he anticipated. One by one, Camp Campbell falls to the weirdest, most fetish oriented thing to ever grace it's grounds. Someone will take care of it. Eventually.





	1. Daniel Makes a Huge Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, hi, quick warning, if you're not into plants or people eating flowers, drinking sap or getting brainwashed, you should click out of here, zap, get out, please-
> 
> This will probably be just a weird, fun fic for me to work on when I'm not in the mood to write my more serious ones. I'll add some pairings to this fic and see how people feel about it. 
> 
> The only thing that's original here is the Jobeck Vines and everyone else belongs to Rooster Teeth.

It all started when the Quarter Master had found a book on the front of his shack. It was brown with a dark leather around it and a paper taped to the front of it said, "Please Read Page 102 Aloud To Receive a Special Present!", the paper also covered in arrows pointing to the words and a hard underline underneath the page number. Not seeing any reason to avoid doing so, the old man mumbled the incantation written in the book before an undergrowth suddenly burst from the ground in front of him, vines whipping around as whatever he'd created was born. Several of them quickly whipped around him, even though the hook-handed elder showed literally no signs of running away. 

A voice popped into his head, chipper and somewhat androgynous. The vines now used their connection to speak to him, it's message traveling into the elder's brain. "Ah, thank you! Now that I've come to exist, I'm sure we'll-" 

"No thanks." The Quartermaster shrugged, immediately brushing him off. "You're not my type. Too clingy and sweet. Never could get attached to Jobecks. I thought you were gonna be a demon or at least some tentacles or somethin. Sorry, but I'm not really interested." Without a moment's hesitation, his hook hand cut some into the vines holding him. "There's a whole bunch of people in that camp next door. I'm sure they'll like you plenty. I, on the other hand am gonna take this book," He held it up before flipping through some pages and handing the foliage a few pieces of paper. "You can keep the healing and revival spells, by the way. I'm not enough of a tame wimp to need 'em but somebody will. I'll keep the rest. Might be able to find something more my speed." He then cut through the rest of the vines binding him, walking right out of the room. "Have fun. If anyone needs me, I'll be at Spooky Island." 

Unable to even try to process what the fuck just happened, the vines took the papers, carefully folding them up and sealing them within it's body, totally allowing the Quarter Master to leave. That hook hand hurt anyways, the vines didn't need something like that around. Or someone like that. The guy was pretty scary. "Alright. He said next door had people, so, I'm sure I'll have more luck there!" It chirped, now happily leaving the odd shack, not minding the destruction in it's wake. 

•••

Daniel had been waiting a long time for his revenge. 9 months and 14 days to be more precise. 9 months and 14 days ago, he'd been in his prime but three months later and he'd been at his lowest after having taken a drink of his own mixture. It was all David's fault and well, two could play at that game. If David and his precious campers couldn't accept being poisoned by him, perhaps they could be easily subdued by the creature he was sure that old coot had released. They'd go to check on him soon, only to find that there was no Quarter Master but a writhing, meat eating plant that subdued it's prey by giving them toxins which forced obedience. Daniel grinned devilishly to himself. He didn't know too much about the plants but he knew enough to be sure this would take care of them. Once the plant got them all, he'd kill it and make sure the whole camp got to ascend by his knife. Xeemüg would surely take him back that way. 

"What empty headed fools." Daniel snickered to himself, now watching them from a bush nearby, his hands toying with his dagger. David and the children were learning about what was and wasn't edible in nature. How ironic. "I have something quite edible for you especially, David. And I hope you choke-" He gasped, something swiftly wrapping around his ankle and making him drop his family heirloom as he was pulled back and lifted into the air, now upside down as he stared at a huge clump of vines. "Wh-Wh-Wh-What?! What are you doing here?!" 

"That scary old man sent us here to find more humans. And he was correct. There are more humans here. I can sense them." The collection of vines promised, flipping Daniel right side up. "Now, as I meant to say before, now that I've come to exist, I'm sure we'll have a wonderful time. Don't worry, my sapling," Several vines slithered up Daniel's trembling form and shot into his mouth. "You'll enjoy every second of it~" 

Daniel choked briefly on the vine in his mouth, his body tensing hard before syrup poured right in, his eyes turning into a royal blue, dull and lifeless as he started to drink, now eager to lap it all up. It tasted so good, so, so good and his whole body melted into the vines that were caressing him. "Mmmm~!" The blonde mewled in approval, a stupid smile going across both cheeks. A mindless sensation spread across his mind, subduing and calming him entirely. Daniel had never felt such peace before and he liked it very much. 

The amalgamation of vines made a pleased cooing noise in return, white, soft flowers with dark blue tips blooming on a few of it's vines. "That's so wonderful! It feels good to share this with you. I want to share this with more of you." It now felt very confident in it's decision as it carried the content cult leader in it's grip, heading slowly to Camp Campbell.

•••

"...and in conclusion, that is what is safe and not safe to eat in the woods!" David finished with a beam, proud of himself for finally finishing the long, out door presentation. "Any questions?" Several hands shot into the air and David couldn't help but pick Max, who hardly ever rose his hand during these presentations. "Yes, Max?" 

"Uh, yeah, hi, WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING?!" The boy in the blue hoodie pointed to the huge clump of vines making it's way over with a large, white stick in it's hold. He wasn't eager to stick around and find out what it was. 

David tilted his head in a confused manner before he turned around and let out a loud gasp, his eyes wide as the thing approached them. He was far too frightened to move as it stopped in front of them, his knees locking as he attempted to asses what kind of flora this was. "Ch-Cheese and crackers! What is that?!" 

For a moment, the air was so thick and awkward that you couldn't cut it with a sacrificial dagger but then, that white stick (which was now Daniel upon closer inspection) was adjusted to stand in front of it and speak to everyone. "Hello, everyone! I'm so glad I'm back here at Camp Campbell. I released this wonderful creature in the hopes it would destroy you all but I now know it wishes to do nothing of the sort. The vines love and adore us all! Far more than Xeemüg ever could!" Daniel declared, his whole body tangled up in the green vines. 

Neil was the first to voice his concerns. "First of all, that thing cannot talk. Second, you should be dead. Third, hell fucking no, I'm not gonna get brainwashed by a sauna and a living garden hose in one life time, thank you." He held up his hands, already nursing one huge headache from seeing the plant thing exist. 

"Brainwashing? No, no, no! This is nothing of the sort!" Daniel argued, nuzzling a few vines that got close to his face. "This is genuine love and care! The sap tastes so good, can't you all smell it from there? Don't you want to be friends with it and I? These vines will provide us with wonderful nourishment~" He gushed, licking up some nearby sap and shuddering pleasantly. 

Max made a gagging noise, shaking his head to himself. "Oh Jesus fuck, I'm gonna be sick. That's probably that thing's cum or whatever, you should /not/ be eating it." 

"Max, language!" David scolded before he walked over to the plant. "Daniel, it is wonderful to see you again and even better to know you found a friend! I'd love to meet him. Her. It. And be friends with both of you! Even if...they're sort of scary." He gave the both of them a careful smile before holding out his hand as a polite gesture. "Hello, uh, new friend! My name is David, I'm the head counselor! Welcome to Camp Campbell!" 

A group of vines quickly whipped out of the cluster, some wrapping around his hand, others around his waist. "Pleasure to meet you, David~ You remind me of Daniel, much too skinny. We'll fix that soon enough." It promised, some of it wrapping around his neck before one shot into his mouth, filling up his cheeks. 

David panicked, stumbling back and putting his hands to his neck, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes before the taste hit his tongue. Oh, that was good. So, so, good. The ginger swallowed hard, his eyes becoming dull, royal blue pits as the vine shoved out of his mouth. After a moment of watching a vine dangle near him, David willingly opened his mouth, groups of vines now making their way towards him. 

"DAVID!" Most of the camp (Space Kid was perfectly oblivious to all this being pretty bad) shouted in sync before someone yelled, "RUN!" and suddenly, the campers all scattered, dashing far away from the vines and the men entangled in them. 

David's body went limp as the vines drew him closer, his head becoming more and more empty as he gulped down more and more syrup, starving for the delicious substance. He didn't even recognize his stomach starting to get full, both royal blues half lidded at this point. All the usual thoughts of Camp Campbell and impressing Cameron were replaced by a want, need and desire to be with this strange creature, to help it however it needed to be assisted. 

"What a hungry sapling you are~" The vines coo'd cutting off his supply and relishing the whine he made as it presented some flowers. "Eat these as well. Daniel adores them, I'm sure you'll love the taste~" It watched the other blonde curl into it's hold at the mention of his name, more flowers being lowered to him as well, just in case he wanted some too. 

David stared up at them in a blissful daze, a wide smile on his lips. "Pretty...aaaah...~" He opened his mouth wide, happy to have flowers fed to him as he chewed and swallowed them up, licking his lips. "They were yummy! I'd love more!" The counselor agreed nodding quickly as he tried to open his mouth wider, his voice slightly off as he lost more and more sense.

"Good sapling~" The vines complimented him, both Daniel and David now being slid into one hammock as the vines fed them more syrup. "Eat my little blossoms, I'll send more of my tendrils to retrieve our run-aways but until then, I have far too much syrup. It's made to attract insects for me to absorb, but unfortunately, my kind overproduce the toxin which could harm me if it builds up too much. So, I find lovely little humans like you to feed my sugary toxins to, making them a part of a hive and even allowing you to assist in reproduction!"

Daniel swallowed as much as he could, his pale stomach already poking out of his now opened and adjusted pants, both toes curling at vines that rubbed his neck. Several of his hands tried to grab at other vines so when one's supply faltered, he could simply go to the next one. "Tha' shounds wonderful~" He agreed, nodding his head absentmindedly while getting a new vine.

David focused on the taste, now switching from flowers to sap to both, wanting to taste the lovely things his vine provided at the same time. "Mh, so good!" He licked at the sap on his fingers, his scarf and shirt already filthy with sap at this point. David then moved on to more flowers, his eyes turning into a repeating pattern of white, light blue and dark blue, an absolutely content sigh pouring out of him. 

The vines kept them close together, watching more of itself block any and all exits the children could take. One way or another, these vines would get every single human in this camp. After all, the more, the merrier! And, well, the easier it would be to eat them once winter rolled around.


	2. Preston Tells a Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few of the boys find shelter in the Mess Hall and Preston ends up sharing a secret with everyone. Includes some backstory for Preston and the vines!

Preston Goodplay was pretty sure he was on the verge of a panic attack. His breath was shaky and he was holding a hand to the wall, trying to urge himself to breathe but holy shit, there was a huge Jobeck outside and it subdued David in about 0.5 seconds, how could he not panic?! If that wasn't bad enough, it brought Daniel here as well. If that wasn't stress inducing, the performer didn't know what was. "We're all...gonna die..." He managed, his sweaty palm pressing into the hard surface.

"Calm down, idiot." Max faced him with a grumble, his words having a little less spite than usual. "We'll be fine in the Mess Hall. I doubt it knows how to open doors or anything and it's still got those other two morons." He frowned more, going over to the kitchen. "Damn it, how are we supposed to get out of here? Gwen's still on vacation and we're the only three who managed to make it in here!"

"Four, actually." Space Kid corrected, sitting at a nearby table, his legs dangling on his seat.

"You don't count, Space Kid. You're probably going to be eaten first." Neil argued, having taken out a notepad and pencil and writing on it quickly, trying to figure out how that thing worked. "I've just never seen a plant like that before. That big and...sentient, I think." He shuddered, shaking his head.

Preston shuddered with a force that racked his body. "That thing knows exactly what it's doing. It'll find us and everyone else eventually. It's probably already found all the exits." He shook his head, sitting at a nearby table. "We're all so royally screwed right now."

"What makes ya so sure?" Space Kid asked, his head tilting curiously. "I mean, what if that big thing just wants to make friends? What if it's an alien from Mars that has trouble understanding that humans are afraid of it and it uses it's vine thingies to help people be it's friend!"

Max stared at Space Kid with a deadpan expression. "That thing forced a vine down David's throat and held him still while it did it. That doesn't seem too friendly to me. Besides, Daniel said he made it to destroy us, so, fuck it, we're gonna have to find a way to kill it." The hooded boy shrugged, now walking into the kitchen to grab a knife or something else he could use like a weapon.

Neil made a surprised noise, now sitting up again. "We should escape and try to find some help! The Wood Scouts, the Flower Scouts, they could probably call the army and take that huge monster down! We can find Nikki because she's probably hiding in the woods and find a way out! It'll probably find it's way into here but we can leave before it does!"

"It'll know when we leave. That thing can sense us." Preston mumbled, much quieter than usual. "No matter what, if we try to escape, all of us definitely won't make it. If any. We should just try to move from safe haven to safe haven, avoid it until someone comes to rescue us. We're no match for it on our own."

The other three boys turned to Preston, now noticing his weirdly serious, pessimistic attitude. For once, he wasn't projecting, even though it seemed perfectly fine to yell and panic in this situation.

Max walked over from the kitchen, now holding a large knife. "Uh, Preston? You wanna tell us something? You sound like you know exactly what's going on here." He watched Preston's face carefully, not wanting to admit he was worried about him but unable to stop himself from checking.

Preston sighed through his nose. "I-I've seen one of those things before. Once. I'm aware of how they work and stuff and I'm surprised Daniel didn't realize he would be in over his head trying to control that thing." The brunette grumbled, crossing his arms while looking away. "I'm sure he heard stories, at least."

"Well, what do you know? Maybe we can make a plan based off of that data." Neil offered, picking up his notebook and pencil to get closer to Preston, intrigued by what he'd heard so far.

"Is it an alien? A mutation?" Space Kid tried to guess, still confused as to where that thing had come from and how Daniel brought it here.

Preston shook his head. "It's a demon, I think. Whatever. I guess I'll tell you what I know."

•••

The Church of Xeemüg, otherwise known as Bridge to the Stars, was very interested in dark magic. The things that people considered too taboo or immoral to use, Bridge to the Stars was more than happy to try and use.

One day, they managed to summon a terrifying creature, a huge clump of vines that grabbed anyone around it and turned them into a brainless slave to drink it's sap and be devoured when the winter came. No one could go against it for too long and as a result, the hive merely grew and grew. Eventually, the test site was abandoned, left to the overgrowth and all who was trapped within it's tendrils.

Years passed by and the plant helped it's members procreate, a new generation being born and raised in the plants hold. As scary as the plants seemed, they held infantile life with care and, dare anyone say it, love.

Eventually, someone returned to try and get old information, only to stumble across the vines that had been left behind. After performing a large scale rescue mission, both the children and the few remaining adults were re-located, the adults quickly having their minds wiped and the babies being expected to forget with time.

•••

"How do you know all that?" Neil questioned then, an eyebrow raised. "Seriously, everything you've said seems pretty classified by this point and if your story's correct, then they gave the adults a brain wiping. I don't think anyone would want to discuss any of that. Not if they wanted to not dissapear or something ominous like that."

Preston's eyes darted away for a moment before he spoke. "I, um. I was...I was born in one of those things." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he spoke quickly. "Not that I really care about that! I mean, my parents were eaten and one day, grandma found some old documents that belonged to them, I managed to put two and two together. No big deal." He attempted to shrug it off. "We can cut it with sharp objects but the-"

"Whoa dude, I'm sorry, hold on a second, you were _born_ in one of those things??" Max spoke up, walking over to him with a look of confusion. "Do you have like powers or something? Anything we could use in this situation?" He made a few gestures with his hand, hoping Preston could have something.

The young actor shook his head. "I don't know. I don't think so. I was just given birth to in those things and I grew up for some of my life being raised by them but I don't think I have any powers or anything. Not that I'd want to have powers from it. Being reminded I was raised by practically a Seymour rip-off who probably couldn't hold a note for it's life doesn't make me all that happy." Preston frowned deeply, shaking his head.

Space Kid shrugged, now laying on his stomach on the bench. "I dunno! That seems kind of cool, Preston!" He admitted, finding his backstory rather interesting while his legs kicked around.

"I promise it's not." Preston rolled his eyes, shaking his head while he moved into the kitchen. "But I'll try and help, just so we don't have to die by something so cliché. For now, we should at least try to get comfortable for tonight but it's probably best to take turns doing night watch. Otherwise it'll sneak up on us."

Everyone nodded, a million thoughts and questions going through their minds, some of it involving worry for everyone else outside.

Preston merely did his best to breathe and stay calm. The situation had just begun and yet, he already felt exhausted by it.


	3. Daniel and David Are Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow whoa this is almost smut oof  
> Includies kisses and other romanic things such as that. It's also weird because this fic is weird.

A few hours of the vines searching revealed the children had all hidden themselves and once the darkness of night came, the vines found itself unable to search anymore. Most of it would stand on guard but the rest wanted to toy with it's new hive members. The remainder of it's white flowers wilted and fell to the floor in petals, only able to bloom during the day but David and Daniel had already consumed plenty of it. 

"Why am I so needy?" Daniel asked aloud in a daze, his head tilting slightly before his gaze turned to the cute male beside him. "David? Do you feel weird?" He mumbled, hoping he wasn't getting sick or something. 

David nodded, both of his cheeks flushed as he tried to make sense of the strange sensation. "Golly...yeah. I feel really weird." The camp counselor agreed, his mind swimming while he laid back in a collection of vines, both hands gripping tightly onto plants around him. 

There was a chuckle from the vines before all of a sudden, the two men were pushed together, now inches apart from one another. "Well, you did eat my flowers! Those are my Mating Season blossoms. They're meant to be consumed by animals and those in my hive in order to assist the mating process." The strange creature explained. "Children eat it as well but it merely gives them a more blissful sensation, a detachment from reality, perhaps a few longing, romantic feelings. But I'm much more interested in seeing what you two will do!" 

David choked on absolutely nothing and Daniel stared in the middle of the vines feeling his body pressed against the other, their faces but centimeters away from being in a kiss. The both of them had small, nearly minuscule crushes on one another but the flowers they'd eaten made those feelings increase ten fold. It was only the fear that the other wouldn't consent to such actions that held them back. 

"Wait, I-I don't think-" Daniel was trying to protest, shaking his head as the vines pushed him even closer, the blonde quickly moving his head and accidentally ending up right on David's neck, where the skin was exposed. 

A half whine, half moaning noise squeaked out of an extremely embarrassed David, his toes curling involuntarily as he suddenly wrapped his arms around Daniel, his body trembling. "D-D-Daniel...? That feels...r-really g-g-good..." He was stuttering, his face wearing a drunken expression as all he could think about was the warm breath on his sensitive neck. "I-I-I hate to be a b-bother b-but I...I kinda want...want..." 

Daniel was reeling at this point, his nose pressing onto the nearby flesh as he listened to David try to beg for some sort of relief. They just needed contact, just something, anything where they could release at least some of this tension. "You're not being a bother." He shook his head, his own arms wrapping around David because he sounded so adorable when he begged. "I want to help. I feel it too, David..." Saying his name made this situation all the more surreal as he couldn't escape that this was David, the guy he'd been ready to kill before he'd joined this amazing, wonderful hive. "Do you want my help?" 

"Please!" David nodded lightly, his fingers pressing into Daniel's back while he panted, not at all used to these sensations. "Anything. A-A-Anything, please! I can't-I don't-" Verbal communication was usually David's strong point but this left him an absolute mess. Speaking while Daniel's mouth was so close became an absolute challenge at this point. 

A few vines lazily wrapped around the duo, further trapping them close together as they did so, the scent of syrup now all the more distinct. It was a reminder of their new position, some encouragement to go ahead and leave whatever was troubling them behind. "You two can be together happily here, do not worry! I'm sure you will make wonderful mates. But you must cross the threshold as all mates do. It will be absolutely lovely! And it will help further cement you within our growing hive." It informed, feeling as though the two humans were worried it would not accept them. Silly humans! All love in it's hive was cherished by it. 

Daniel was drooling by now, every bit of warmth the other provided stimulating him to his core. "Mmm, David-" He cut himself off, his mouth now opening and sucking on the pale neck of his new partner. If there had even been one bit of clarity left in the cultist's head, he'd have held back and tried to endure but it had all been washed away by sap and petals. 

David's own mouth opened wide to release a loud sound of pleasure, a smile spread across his face while he tried to catch his breath. "F...fuck..." The word hardly ever even came to mind but right now, it was all he could think. Well, that and, "Oh, D-Daniel~!" but that was a no brainer. "More, p-p-please..." 

Daniel stopped, his head fixing itself so they could make eye contact again. His heart had never pounded like this before. Back at Bridge to the Stars, there had never been anyone who he had wanted to do such things with but here, he was with David and David suddenly meant so much to him. If he'd have thought about it, this was terrifying. All of a sudden, a target, his enemy was his mate. Someone he was supposed to care for. Daniel wanted to keep all of David safe and sound. 

David stared back, taking in every bit of Daniel's face. The only thing different about him was the pair of blue, dark blue and white ringed eyes he now sported but even then, Daniel was so attractive and the colors complimented him. Distantly, there were thoughts of doubt of this being a good idea but they were far, far away and only drifted farther when he suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. 

Daniel was most certainly caught off guard, his pupils pinpricks momentarily before the rings of color burst once again, his pale cheeks a blazing red all the way up to his ears. "Mmhh~" He moaned as his hands reached for David's, intertwining while they both gave up their first deep kiss. He was drowning in David, unable to do much else as they moved naturally, only separating when they needed to breathe. "Mine." The word slipped from Daniel but he couldn't help it. He wanted David from the top of the ginger to the bottom to be his, to become his, to be his special one. 

"Yours." David whispered back as a promise, a huge rush of joy and excitement running through him. Not too long ago, he was beginning to think no one would ever want to keep him, to stay with him and love him. He was convinced Daniel was perfect and his declaration of possession made David beyond beyond belief. Still feeling brave, he leaned forward and kissed all over Daniel's face, feeling the need to shower him in affection. It was so pleasant, this reciprocated need. This hive, the vines keeping them elevated from the ground were the best thing to happen to him. He loved it and he was falling fast and hard for his brand new mate. 

••• 

Throughout the night, there were such sweet declarations of affection while they explored one another's bodies, sating their desires while expressing their newfound adoration. They found out David's neck was hypersensitive, the skin all around it being turned into a combination of pink and red. Discovered Daniel enjoyed having his hips gripped when they kissed and they were nearly bruised by the end of the night. The both of them liked to nuzzle and rub one another and Daniel especially liked sucking or kissing wherever David wanted him to. 

By sunrise, the two were exhausted, falling asleep tangled up in each other's arms, held by the vines that had brought them together. Arms kept one another close, legs tangled with each other while feet that had kicked off shoes hours ago touched. David buried his head onto Daniel's shoulder, the two of them dead to the world while they rested. 

"Excellent. I'm happy they worked together so well~" The vines purred, grateful that the night finally was over. The entertainment the other two provided was nice but during the day, some of the hiding children would come out. "Soon, you will become even closer, my sweets. So you can forget all about whatever you did before me. Before the hive. Because in the end, this is all you'll have and all you'll ever need~"


	4. Max Tries to Be Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preston thinks about things before he and Max talk during night watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving Preston way more attention than I expected omg. Includes what Preston thinks and is a lil sad but ya also get some quality Max comfort™

Neil had first shift, Preston had second and Max had last. Space Kid tried to volunteer but literally no one thought that was a good idea besides him. Neil's first shift lasted a long while, he was used to staying up late and with all the thoughts in his head, it was easy to write notes and try to further understand the behavioral pattern of the vines outside and how they could raise a human child. After five hours, Neil was out, shaking Preston awake to go on second watch. 

Preston hadn't needed to be touched, he'd been waking up and falling asleep all night. Dreams and memories played with him, reminded him of how vulnerable he felt. Yes, being born in a sentient plant was unique and had it been anyone else but him, he'd have thought that was the coolest thing he'd ever heard and base some sort of play off of that but he still remembered being a mere infant, of the vines being able to speak to him through mental connection, his vocabulary being expanded merely through the introduction provided by his flower covered guardian. How he drank sap for the longest time and would cry and wail in his grandmother's arms when he was a toddler, wanting at least one more sip of the substance. Preston's small weight wasn't a coincidence. Beyond trying to have the kind of weight actors were expected to posses, a lot of food simply didn't appeal to him. He liked apples and other sweeter fruits, he liked honey and jam, he enjoyed smoothies and ice cream, Preston had a sweet tooth from those days of drinking syrup non-stop but even then, none of it could compare to the plant's nectar. 

The vines had genuinely been his parent. He'd never even met the two people people were always so sorry to him over. Deep down inside, if Preston was honest, he was saddened more by the fact that they had destroyed the plant itself than his life providers being eaten by it. It was very strange, even to him. Why cherish the moments he'd been cradled and covered in petals, why hold any of the days where he'd been taught language, rocked and yes, sung to, with any sense of fondness? 

He'd felt loved then. Like he belonged. Like it was okay to ask for things, like it was alright to be needy and want to be held. He didn't have to take care of someone else and himself at the same time every day. Preston was allowed to relax then, was allowed to feel perfectly comfortable with himself and his interests, even if they weren't all that developed yet. He felt as if he were safe, a part of something bigger than himself that would always protect him. Once the vines were destroyed, that sense of safety, of trust was gone. Anxiety and paranoia took it's place. He could never trust people to stay. Anyone who cared for him would be ripped away from him by whatever forces it took. Preston was never safe. Theater was that escape, a game of pretend where he could become so involved in the lives of those who didn't exist, the presentation of those people, places and things and the skills it took to have it all come together that he could leave his weird and terrifying world behind, if only for a moment. Still, even there, he'd never be safe. 

"Preston? Preston, hey." Max was doing his best to get his attention, having woken up a few minutes ago to the quick, uneven breathing patterns of the boy on watch. "Hey, c'mon, I've gotta take the third shift. You need to get some sleep." He tried to get Preston to hear him, his concern only growing and growing. 

Preston blinked back to reality, now realizing he'd spaced out for four hours if the clock was correct. He was mortified when he felt wetness on his cheek and another tear ready to go in his other eye. "Oh-Oh, shit, sorry." The brunette stumbled as he shot up from the bench, rubbing at his face while he headed to his space on the ground. "Go ahead, Max." 

Max bit back the wince he felt. Even if he didn't understand it, clearly this was messing with Preston on some deep level. He sat on the bench, watching him walk before he spoke up. "Hey, uh, Preston? If you don't want to sleep, maybe you can talk about what you're um, dealing with." He started, not too confident in his words or himself at the moment. "I mean, we're gonna have to deal with it anyways, might as well try and make it easier on yourself." It wasn't the best way to convince him but he hoped Preston would take the chance. 

For a while there was nothing but silence. Then, a small sigh left Preston before he turned around and sat back on the bench next to Max, his knees hugging his chest. "I'm sorry. This is the worst time for me to be so...dramatic but I can't help it. I hate it." The "and myself" he'd wanted to include was replaced by nothing as he waited for Max to reply. 

"Well, you can't help it, right? Obviously, this thing showed up without you trying to bring it here, it's not your fault. You really don't have to blame yourself, man." Max shook his head, remembering somewhat similar events he'd gone through back home. "You're allowed to like...feel shit, ya know? Especially if it has something to do with your childhood and stuff." 

Preston made a small scoffing noise. "I should be able to help it. I'm an actor. We're supposed to force ourselves to convey certain emotions. I really don't want everyone worrying about me when David's still trapped in that thing's vines." His hands gripped tighter to his arms as he stared at the ground. "I suppose you're right. I should talk about it. I can't help how I feel." The brunette's voice grew softer, speaking in a near whisper. "Max? Can I tell you a secret? One that you won't tell anyone else?" He inquired, sounding and more vulnerable. 

Max swallowed hard, his vibrant green eyes locked onto Preston. Intense admiration for how composed and selfless the other was trying to be made it difficult for Max to concentrate. He nodded quickly before he spoke aloud. "Yes. You can. I promise not to tell anyone else." For once, he was being honest. Besides, who would he tell?

"I miss it. I miss being a part of my old hive." Preston admitted, curling up more into himself. "I was four when they took me away but I can still recall so much. Grandma didn't know what happened, they told her it was a car crash and she just accepted it. But I remembered. I thought it was just a good dream I had for the longest time but I could always see it clearly. And I wish I didn't, I wish I could feel like less of a traitor to everyone for sympathizing with that thing outside. I don't think it knows what it's doing is wrong. I want it to leave, save David and all but killing it feels...wrong. But that's-that doesn't matter. I don't know. I guess I miss feeling safe. I always felt safe before." He laughed but it sounded bitter. "I'm sorry, I soun-" 

"Don't." Max cut him off before he coughed, aware of how aggressive that sounded. "Sorry, I just, I don't think you need to apologize. You gotta stop doing that man, really. Remembering and having a heart's not something you have any control over. It's not like you're doing anything bad. You're not trying to get the vines in here or hurting anyone by feeling things. You're allowed to miss that. Seriously. If it wasn't hurting you or anything, I think it's fine to feel that way. I don't get it but I'm not gonna try and force you to have the same opinions as me. I mean, we could probably get David and get it to leave if we tried. You know more about it than anyone else here. So, um. Don't be so hard on yourself." 

Preston blinked a few times, relaxing his posture. No one had ever told him it was okay to just feel his own emotions. It was freeing, in a way. Gave him some validation. "Th-Thanks, Max. That helped, surprisingly." He got up, walking over to his spot. "I'll try and get some sleep now. Thanks again. Night." The taller of the two curled up on the ground, closing his eyes and waiting for sleep to come and carry him away, now slightly more soothed.

"Night, Preston." Max mumbled back, loathing how stupidly happy he felt over Preston telling him thank you. He guessed he couldn't help it. His eyes traveled to Preston, who by his slow breathing, was finally asleep. "I hope I can help you feel safe again."


	5. Harrison's Magic Makes Things More Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil wakes up to a horrible surprise and some of the other campers go outside in an attempt to get food and water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first off, thanks so much liking this weird fic about vines and geys. I'm always fixing up past mistakes/re-reading to find them but if there's something I missed, feel free to tell me! (Don't worry too much though, I've been fixing up problems pretty quick) Also, also, if there's any suggestions/ideas ya got, please tell me, I wanna have a lot of fun with this fic and especially have some bonus chapters/at least one one-shot for it once it's done. (If I manage to finish it, haha)
> 
> Also I know these chapters are short but if I made them any longer, I swear, they'd never get made. I do expand on them when I fix up minor mistakes and do re-writes but oof, yeah, they're just gonna stay kinda short since I don't have toooo much time to delve into them.

Morning came and with it, the need for food, water and other such essentials. The group in the Mess Hall was lucky to have an easy source of food and water, not that the food there was spectacular but anything was better than nothing. There was supposed to be emergency supplies as well but that seemed non existent because it cost Cameron more than 20 bucks.

Max was already making himself coffee when he heard someone else getting up, stirring his cup before he took a short sip. "You guys sure like to take your sweet-ass time, huh? Some huge thing outside could nab us whenever it wants and you guys still managed to get sleep." He snickered, taking another sip before he noticed it tasted weird. He sipped again, slower and taking a large gulp. Something tasted off. Why was it so sweet all of a sudden? And what was that added taste? It reminded him of a familiar scent but he couldn't quite identify it.

Neil sat up with a yawn, stretching hard. "Well sorry Max, some people just appreciate not being woken up by a loud and cheerful voice at 9 in the morning." He informed, rubbing at his eyes when he noticed Max had gone silent of a sudden. Something about it felt unsettling, seeing his friend stand there, taking what looked to be a very long sip of coffee. "Uh, Max? Hey? Is there something wrong?"

There was no response before Max suddenly turned around, setting the nearly empty cup down on a nearby table, still having his back to Neil. One of his hands gripped at his head, a groan passing through him. He appeared to have a headache but there was still an element of strangeness, like he was struggling with fighting a pain much worse than a headache.

"M-Max?" Neil tried again, tentative before he went to Space Kid, shaking his shoulder. "Hey Space Kid, get up, I need your help. Space Kid, come on!" The nerdy child kept attempting to have him respond, frightened by Max's strange behavior since he didn't fully understand the vines and how they worked. It was safe to assume anyone acting odd was being affected by the huge thing outside.

Space Kid tried to brush his hand away, tossing and turning on the ground. "Mnnoo, mishonn control, I cn fly myslf back home..." He replied dismissively with a slur, clearly still asleep with no fear of the real dangers around him. He then promptly curled back up in his cape he'd used as an impromptu blanket and fell back into deep slumber.

Max was silent for a minute longer before he dashed over to the remainder of his group eagerly, pouncing onto Preston and hugging him tightly even though he was still laying down. "Preeeeeeessy~! C'mon, you can't sleep in all day! I wanna spend alllll of today with you! So we can come up with a plan to save everybody~!" He got up, pinning him now and grinned down at him, his eyes full of white, blue and dark blue rings, repeating and filling every inch of his vision.

Neil's jaw dropped as he stared at Max, seeing Preston wake up to the loud voice and colors above. His eyes darted to the coffee cup, to the rest of the room and then to Max and his new, terrifying set of eyes. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

•••  
 _ **An Hour Earlier**_

Harrison, Nerris, Dolph and Erid were all currently trying to not get snatched by vines. It was a whole lot of work considering that the plants were everywhere, no matter where they ran or what they did, there were always plenty of vines in their path. It had been the groups consensus to attempt to get food or water and use their combined skills to keep one another safe. Their plan had failed spectacularly.

Dolph was doing alright before he tripped over a vine near the ground, crying out before another vine shoved it's way into his mouth. Once it did, his struggles stopped, both eyes dulling as vines wrapped around him. He didn't resist in the slightest, allowing himself to be picked up by the strange amalgamation.

"That's so lame!" Erid whined before a vine got to her as well, the teen dropping her skateboard as she was quickly overwhelmed with more of the plant. She had also been unable to fight back as she was lifted away.

Nerris and Harrison did their best to hold their own now, realizing that both their party members had been taken by the enemy.

"Abra-cadabra!" Harrison quickly held out his hand to catch several flowers that had fallen near Nerris, tapping on the brim quickly to make them all vanish. Where they ended up didn't matter to him, just that he did his best to keep himself and his best friend/best rival safe.

"Deflect, deflect!" Nerris threw several dies at the approaching plants, noticing their recoil as she threw more and more, somewhat frantic as she did her best to be quick and decisive with each throw. She put her back to Harrison's, feeling more secure knowing he literally had her back.

Despite their efforts, once they were back to back, several vines shot up from the ground and coiled them together, binding both their arms and legs in an instant. Both of them gasped, finally understanding they were in over their heads as vines got to them as well.

Harrison's trick had scattered several flowers in parts of Camp Campbell. One was in the platypus' nest, another landed in Nikki's hair, one found it's way into the showers, and one was transported right into Max's coffee cup.

•••  
 _ **Now**_

Preston was jerked awake by Max's eager shouts, his breath short when he saw the colors in the orbs above. He knew exactly what that meant. "Max. You ate-you ate a-"

"I haven't eaten anything, yet! I was going to make us breakfast, Pressy!" Max shook his head, still not frowning and miserable like usual. "Do you like french toast? Eggs over hard? Nothing is too much to ask for!" He promised, taking Preston's hands and swooning hard at the gaze he had.

Neil was flabbergasted, actually stuttering and attempting to find the words to express how confused and terrified he was. "What?! Why is Max suddenly all lovey dovey?! Is this that plant's fault?! Does it do that to people?!" He now had plenty of anxiety over the same thing happening to him, becoming a giggling mess over Space Kid or something horrible like that.

Preston did his best to get up, even with Max on top of him. "Max, hold on, I just need to talk to Neil for a moment." His voice was calm and even as he set a hand onto Max's head. "If you could make us some cereal, I'd adore that. Can you do that please?" It felt weird asking someone for something not theater related and especially asking Max for anything but he knew the only way he'd get answers was if he was occupied.

"Sure thing, cupcake!" Max jumped back up to his feet, a beam on his face as he got onto his tip-toes, giving Preston a quick kiss on the cheek before he ran into the kitchen, ready to make his beloved an amazing bowl of cereal.

Preston's entire face was scarlet, his hand touching where Max had actually kissed him. He was like that for a minute before he snapped back to reality, going over to a shell shocked Neil. "Was he like that when you woke up?"

Neil was still trying to comprehend all that had happened just now, he had stood up ready to ask questions but now he considered sitting right back down. This was so much weirder than the vines. "N-No! He was fine until he drank from his coffee cup! Then, all of a sudden, he stopped talking and then pounced onto you like a kitten!" The nerd was actually hysterical at this point, gripping onto his hair as if the world itself was about to collapse.

Preston went over to the cup and picked it up, sniffing right above, his stomach giving a harsh growl when he recognized the scent. "Fuck. How did this even get here?" He scanned around, unable to see any breach by the vines when his stomach growled again, insisting he take a sip from the disgustingly bitter coffee with a sweet, delicious treat hidden within it. Preston slid the cup back onto the table and away from himself before walking back over to Neil. "Somehow, Max managed to drink one of the flowers from outside. I don't know why it was in his cup or how it got there but that's what happened."

"Can you please explain to me what that means? Is Max dying? Is he sick? Is that an aphrodisiac? Are we all going to end up the same? Will it wear off eventually??" Neil questioned several times, perplexed as to how this even happened. He needed answers and he needed them right now.

"And people call me dramatic." Preston huffed to himself before he shook his head. "No, Max won'f die, he's not sick and he hasn't gone through puberty so no, it's not an aphrodisiac. We won't end up the same from just being around him and yes, it'll wear off since he's not being constantly exposed to it." The playwright clarified first before he gave his explanation. "Those flowers are made to have people choose their partners within the vines. So usually, if you have even the slightest crush on someone, those flowers will amplify those feelings into absolutely romantic ones. Right now, Max is basically trying to...court me." His cheeks flushed again while his left arm rubbed his right. The situation was really sinking in at this point and it's implications alone made Preston wonder how on Earth he was going to survive this.

Neil blushed himself, biting his lip. "Sooo, I'm gonna assume you like him back? Not that it matters to me, I just uh. Wow. This is the most absurd thing I've ever had to deal with." He held his head before sitting down on one of the benches, going back to his notebook. "You can go deal with lover boy, I'm gonna try to further understand whatever the Hell this is and think up a plan to get us the fuck out of here. Hopefully, this will last long enough for Max to not realize we're going with my plan instead of his."

Speaking of the Devil, Max reappeared with two cereal bowls on a tray, sitting down at a bench that was definitely far from Neil and Space Kid. "Preston! Honey! I made us breakfast! Come on and sit over here so we can enjoy it together, my sugar plum!" He waved at Preston, motioning him over. His excitement was so great that if he had a puppy tail, it would have been wagging non-stop.

Neil snorted, now finding this hilarious since he wasn't worried about being infected. "Go on, _sugar plum_. He's waiting for ya." He crossed his arms, echoing Max mockingly and smirked, knowing he could use this situation to his absolute and full advantage.

Preston bit his lip, the tips of his ears burning as he made his way over to Max, ready to put on a performance. He did like Max but he was sure the feelings Max was expressing right now weren't nearly this romantic when he hadn't been drugged. Still, he'd be lying if he said he hated this so far. A part of him was enjoying the nicknames and that kiss and the fact that his minor crush made him breakfast. "Might as well enjoy this while it lasts." He reasoned to himself.


	6. Max and David Are Obsessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preston deals with a lovesick Max while the vines break the news that David and Daniel are no longer alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay have a bite sized chapter-  
> I'm gonna try to make the next one longer just because I love you all uwu

The beginning of spending breakfast together was interesting, to say the least. Max kept giving Preston longing, love sick stares, his cereal getting soggy since he didn't bother to eat any of it. In his mind, cereal was nothing compared to the best possible partner he could ever dream of having, Preston Goodplay. Preston was so cute, even when he ate cereal, he was cute! 

Preston was doing his best to eat the cereal and not focus on the fond expressions all over Max's face but the task was becoming more and more difficult. Besides that, he could smell the flower on Max's breath and it was making Preston eat more cheap cereal than he could normally even stomach because for once, he had an appetite. 

"Do you like it? Is it good? You can have mine!" Max offered, pushing his cereal next to Preston's practically finished bowl. "I want you to have lots of food so you'll be full of energy for today! I was already thinking of a billion things we could do with each other!" 

This was so, so weird. Preston couldn't help but get major David vibes from his drugged friend and it made him reconsider trying to spend time with him like this. Preston continued to have doubts until he felt Max's head leaning on his arm, making him choke on his cereal. 

"Oh no, Pressy!" Max gasped, patting Preston's back without hesitation. "Do you want something to help wash that down? Water, coffee, juice?" He was ready to get up and out of the bench, genuinely concerned that Preston was choking and unaware it was all his fault. 

Preston shook his head, holding out his hand. "It's fine! Just-" He wheezed, punching his own chest before giving the other a shaky smile, hoping that it looked convincing enough to the other. "I just needed a second. I'm quite alright, Max! Don't worry about me!" The young actor waved his hand dismissively. 

Max stared at Preston before he shook his head, giving him the cutest little smile that had ever graced his face. "Worrying about you is something I always do, even if I don't want to. You make me happy. I want you to feel and be safe, so I can make you happy too." 

Preston stared at Max, knowing he was partially referencing last night and his heart skipped a beat. "M-M-M-Max..." He had to remind himself about fifteen times that this wasn't real. This was just a very drugged Max acting the way that the flower told him to. That whatever appealed to Preston's emotions, Max would say. Still, that felt so nice to hear. "I...thank you..." He managed, feeling a tad emotional over it. 

"Of course, Pressy!" Max giggled, leaning back onto Preston's chest as he hugged him again, burying his blissful expression into his arm. "Mmm, can I hug for just a little while? Please? You just feel so warm and I think you deserve a nice hug right now!" 

Ordinarily, Preston would have shoved Max off of him and told him a million reasons why he shouldn't or explain that he didn't have time because he needed to go off and improve on a script. Today though, emotionally and a bit physically exhausted from the stress looming nearby at all times, Preston exhaled and set a hand to the shorter boy's hair, stroking it some. "Sure thing, Max. I agree. I think I do need a nice hug right now." Hopefully, Neil's teasing later on wouldn't make him regret this decision. 

•••

When David and Daniel awoke, they immediately curled up together, grabbing some nearby vines and flowers and feeding each other, both of them wanting nothing more than to make their new partner happy. 

"Oh, Daniel~ This feels like the best dream I've ever had." David swooned, currently feeding Daniel a few flowers that had been dangling above them when they woke up. He was very gentle, setting flowers close enough to Daniel that he could bite into it and take it with ease. "And you sure you're doing okay? Nothing else that you need?" 

The vines laughed at that, several tendrils and flower holding vines coming over to them. "Don't worry, my saplings! I've got you and all my other little blossoms nice and taken care of." It assured, not wanting them to think there could be anything else they needed. 

"Other blossoms?" Daniel questioned, staring up at a few vines confusedly. "What do you mean by other blossoms? Has anyone else joined our hive?" The word joined made Daniel very pleased, though he couldn't really remember why. The thought of someone becoming indoctrinated into their group sounded so, so wonderful. 

"Why yes! I caught some flourishing buds trying to find their way out. They'll take up that area so if anyone should try to escape or approach through the area, well, they'll absolutely make sure to take care of those who aren't aware of our bliss. Doesn't that sound lovely?" 

The couple met colorful eyes for a brief moment before they nodded in agreement, happily cuddling again. 

David couldn't help but feel excited by the information that they weren't alone, that even more people could experience true happiness with them. "New hive members? Gosh, I wish there was something we could do to celebrate." He thought aloud before a vine got too close and distracted him, the addicted counselor unable to stop himself from immediately drinking it's sap. 

A few vines did the same to Daniel as the amalgamation cherished the idiotic, mindless expressions the both of them made. The dumber they became, the easier it would be to keep them here and get them to the point where they couldn't survive without it. "Ohhh, don't you worry, David. We'll celebrate once everyone here is a part of the hive. I'm sure you'll love what I have planned~"


End file.
